Toa Metru (Fractures Alternate Universe)
The Toa Metru was a group of Toa situated in Metru-Nui in the Fractures Universe. History Formation Unlike in the main BIONICLE Universe - where the Toa Metru were formed when Toa Lhikan transformed six Matoran into Toa - in the Fractures Alternate Universe, the Toa Metru were formed from eight Matoran. After the Toa Inika returned to Metru-Nui, the Toa summoned eight Matoran to Ko-Metru. These eight Matoran consisted of Orkahm, Vhisola, Nuhrii, Tehutti, Ehyre, Ahkmou, Saran, and Nuju, all of whom were transformed into Toa. Ahkmou's Rebellion However, the group had faced problems since its formation. Toa Ahkmou quickly revealed his true colors and took the life of Toa Nuhrii before escaping the island. The remaining members of the team doubted he would have gotten far as the Matoran Universe was full of beings who hated Toa at this point. He was assumed dead. Invasion of Zakaz In addition to this, after Visorak Swarms invaded the island of Zakaz, the Toa Metru were brought to light of an old treaty between the island of the Skakdi and Metru-Nui – Which meant that in the event of Zakaz being invaded, the City of Legends would supply as group of Toa to help them defend their island. Toa Tehutti volunteered to be dispatched with several of the remaining Toa Inika to provide aid for the survivors. All of the Toa who journeyed to Zakaz are assumed to be dead. Invasion of the Southern Continent Worse still, the second the Brotherhood of Makuta had invaded Bara Magna, forces attacking the Western Matoran Universe travelled through the Southern Continent. As they were met with little resistance, Brotherhood Generals decided to simply attack the continent on their way down to the Southern Island Chain, leaving hundreds of Matoran to be killed in the process. After the Av-Matoran were evacuated from Karda-Nui by the now-revealed Order of Mata Nui, Toa Saran and Toa Ehrye had rushed off to the Southern Continent to help the Av-Matoran escape the slaughter. No word had arrived concerning either of them, causing them both to be assumed dead. Home Front While the rest of the Matoran Universe was devastated by the destruction caused by the Brotherhood, Metru-Nui was also attacked. As the Order of Mata Nui had still managed to fortify the island in hopes of protecting the Core Processor, the City of Legends still faced a great deal of damage and there still remains to be enemy activity. Roughly one month ago before the incident in the Archives, while pursuing a Rahkshi of Heat Vision through Ta-Metru, Toa Orkahm managed to get his leg caught in a piece of machinery and damaged several nerves. Three week after this, Toa Nuju was known to have been abducted by Brotherhood spies, who were working in the city. Because of this, only Orkahm and Vhisola currently remain from the original team. Archives More recently, reports of Onu-Matoran being attacked by Rahkshi drove Orkahm and Vhisola to protect the Archives. Vhisola tasked an enthusiastic Onu-Matoran named Memel with evacuate the section of the building while they dealt with the Rahkshi. However, Memel instead formed a rescue-party. Meanwhile, Orkahm and Vhisola were forced to find cover after Orkahm was thrown into a Stasis Tube and became injured. However, the Rahkshi quickly doubled in number and were joined by a tribe of Zyglak, which had been awoken by the war happening on the surface. Unprepared to fight the Zyglak, having only been Toa for three months and still lacking experience, the two Toa caught the Rahkshis' fire before diving to the floor in hopes of their enemies blasting a hole in a nearby wall. However, before the Zyglak gained the chance to kill them, a portal opened in the room and a number of inhabitants of the Deserts of Death Universe appeared. Among these being were Toa Tollubo and Toa Jollun. The two Toa of Light quickly worked to overwhelm the Zyglak tribe. After learning their names, Vhisola and Orkahm attempted to arrest Tollubo only for him to shrug them off and claim to not be their enemy. Instead, the Toa negotiated an alliance before Vhisola and Orkahm them to the Coliseum to meet the High Council. Members *Lhikan *Kualus *Nuhrii - Deceased *Vhisola *Tehutti - Deceased *Ahkmou - Deceased *Orkahm *Ehyre - Deceased *Saran - Deceased *Nuju - abducted by Brotherhood spies, Status Unknown *Tollubo (Deserts of Death Alternate Universe) - Honorary Member *Jollun (Fractures Alternate Universe) - Honarary Member